The present invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications technology and more specifically to automatically switching mobile devices to a silent mode when several people are in the same location.
Mobile devices are rather ubiquitous as many people own and use mobile devices. By definition, mobile devices are telephone devices by which a user can make and receive calls over a radio frequency while the user is moving within a telephone service area. As a result, mobile devices can prove to be extremely useful. However, due to the public use nature of mobile devices, a degree of etiquette needs to be exercised.